Pokemon Adventure's: A Twilight Journey
by Jazz Pocket
Summary: A Story about a 15 year old Pokemon Trainer named Jazz who must fight dark forces, strong pokemon and deal with his unstable emotions while he trys to bring back a loved family memeber from deadly nightmare. Based on the timeline of MangaGame of Pokemon.


**Author's Note **

I do not own Pokémon it's copyrighted and belongs to its creator Satoshi Tajiri.

This Story will be based on the Pokémon Mange/Video Game Timeline not the Anime

This is the first rather big attempt I have made to create a Fanfic Series for a very long time so any tips or advice would be helpful.

I will try to make each chapter a good 2 or 3 page long in length.

**Pokémon Adventure's**

_A Twilight Journey_

Chapter One: The Pocket Family

The sound of waves could be heard among the people who lived near the shores especially the family that lived in a mid large white and red roof beach house not too far from the waters as a young 14 year old boy and his family would wake up from his comfortable bed to start a new day among his home town Newmoon Island. The Island was rather small compare to the other's that spans across the Sinnoh Region but it felt like home to Jazz regardless of the Dark rumors that is spread all around Sinnoh since Jazz wasn't one to be scared of the Unknown.

The Pocket Family constant of five members, Jazz Pocket was the Oldest and the only boy in the family and was at the age of 14 with long raven black hair that stretched out to his back and dark green eyes that sparkle from the reflection of the light that shines upon his small rectangle glasses that is placed in front of his small nose. Bit tall and Tanned skinned with dashing smile and an intellectual look that seem just glow off from him, Jazz simply loves the Unknown of this world which leads him to want to become a Great Pokémon Inventor since he has vast knowledge of creating Technology that can not only help in his research but support his claims as well which is listed but not limited to Theories of Ghost Pokémon, Legendry Pokémon and their background history and even upgraded Version's of Poke' Balls and other Related items.

The Youngest in the family was Jazz's little Sister Serenity Pocket who just turned Ten years of age today on the strike of twelve on January First. Serenity is a cheerful and rather cute little girl that adores Pokémon but her big brother even more since he constantly watched and took care of her since she was little, regarding that their parents were away most of the time because of their jobs. Young and Petit with bright shining sky blue eyes that seem to give off a bright glare of joy every time she would grace anyone with her adorable smile that spread across her innocent face, short mid length dark blue hair that ended just below her rosy red cheeks.

As for jazz and serenity's parents it was a little trickier, for jazz and serenity is not blood related and both have different parents, at jazz's side was his mother Vivian Pocket who is a Pokémon Super Model who is known across Sinnoh in the Famous Magazine "Pokémon Beauties' which showcased Beautiful women with adorable or amazing looking Pokémon of all types. Beautiful and in her early thirties with bright sunny golden hair that flowed down on her back barely stopping near the waist line along with ruby blood eyes that can show not only her innocence but give off a tint of mischief not to forget about her smooth and perfect body that attracts so many in which turn unfortunally for many of the men that desire her, she was taken by another women, Serenity's mother.

Both Lesbians, Serenity's mom was named Lara Pocket, who was Vivian's Agent and lover and pretty much followed her wherever she went and made sure no harm was done to her or their business. A Kind and understanding women, she was bit more tomboyish then Vivian in the fact she dressed in men clothing most of the time and acted less famine then most women and wouldn't mind getting into a fight if it was to protect something she held dearly to her. Short light brown hair with a few bangs highlighted at the front that would sometimes cover one of her enchanting gold eyes with a somewhat muscular body from Gym training to a simply tennis game, She was the defender of the family and handled most of or all the problems that seem to come by time to time.

Jazz and Serenity never had a problem with their parents being lesbians and neither should they, in fact the last name pocket was chosen on family agreement years ago by the 4 of them when they first met and decided to become one big family after the course of many struggles that dealt with their fathers on both sides. Everyone loved Pokémon even though the family only owned one Pokémon, but seeing how Pokémon stood for "Pocket Monsters" for short, everyone just decided to have Pocket as their last and family name.

The Family pet was an Absol, a Dark Type Pokémon that the family got eight years ago when it saved them from an incident and has ever since protected them with its Future Sight technique to warn them of any danger like any upcoming floods or powerful thunderstorms that might be heading their way. Out of everyone in the family it looked as if jazz was the one cared for Absol the most to the point that his mother's gave it to him when he turned ten, four years ago and has since named him Tao.

The both of them is always seen together in about everywhere they go since the both of them trust each other with their own lives to the point where none of them ever seem to be scared of anything because of their deduction towards each other. So forth the same could be said with Serenity as she too trust's Tao with all of her heart and Tao in return as well.

Today is very special day for the family since Serenity has just turned Ten years of age today so jazz wants to give serenity something very special, so right after he got off from his buck bed he began to sneak very carefully to the closet as he tries not to wake his younger sister up who is sleeping on the top side of the bed. He began to quickly pick out his clothing for the day and it wouldn't be too long till jazz strips himself down bare and puts on a pair of navy blue dark jeans and a sleeveless black shirt, along with that he slips on a leather black vest that covered his chest all the way till where the zipper stopped in the middle of his body below the neck not to mention a pair of black sneakers.

Tao just awoke since he was sleeping by the doorway he stood up only to run towards jazz and nuzzle his leg with joy, jazz kneeled down to return Tao's affection with a hug of his own and quietly place his finger against his own lips as a sign to Tao to keep himself in total silence as to not wake Serenity from her sleep. Tao quickly understood and jazz would open the door slowly as not to make a creek from the old wood or structure of the door and he along with Tao would run out from the room as quickly as the door opened up for the two of them and they made their way out of the house towards the town's Pokémon Market.

It was a bright and sunny day with a cool breeze of wind that just whoosh by time to time to cool off the Pokémon and human's alike from the little heat the sun gave off. Jazz Entered the Pokémon Market and raised his hand to wave at the Store owner that stood in front of the Desk along with the Register. "Hello Jazz, we sure are having a nice day now aren't we? Isn't today your little sisters birthday? Did you come here to give her a present?" said the old man with the long bead and shiny bald head who was a good friend of not only to jazz but too many of the people who lived in Newmoon Island. "Yea old timer, she just turned Ten today and if I know anything about her, she'll want to get her Pokémon license so she can become a trainer".

The old man just playfully laughed as he usually does sine he seem to always be in a great mood ever since he won't that lottery that rewarded him 1,000 big ones which really wasn't a lot jazz thought to himself "Oh aren't that so ? So what are you planning are giving her jazz?" said the old wondering man. Jazz picked about 10 Poke balls from his collection and stack s them on the counter in front of him as he takes out his wallet and slips the money out from it "Well… I am going to try to catch her, her first Pokémon… she really wants a Pikachu or something cute like it..." jazz explains. The older timer smiled down at jazz in praise "You really are a good brother … wish you luck and tell Serenity that I wish her a happy birthday!" Jazz nodded and collected his poke balls and heads out of the Pokémon market along with Tao.

"Ok Tao… we got to find a cute yet pretty powerful Pokémon for serenity! It's not going to be easy but we can do it! Ok Tao?" jazz said excitedly, "Ab!" yelled Tao as the both of them ran towards the nearest open field to them. Meanwhile at home, Serenity just woke up from her nice long sleep and began to climb down the buck bed ladder rather excitedly while running towards the closet to change into her birthday clothing that Lara bought for her the day before so she would look nice on her special day. Serenity soon run towards the living room where Lara was already waiting on her on the sofa with cup of coffee in her hands since she was bit tired, after all it was only eight in the morning, rather early for anyone birthday party to start.

Twirling around as she shows off her new outfit that she wanted after seeing Vivian wearing something bit similar in one of her recent "Pokémon Beauties" Magazines, on her feet were red skimmers shoes with a very low heel and a relatively short vamp, her legs bare as it was barely covered by her red short skirt as it flaps around from all her twirling. Along with the shoes and mini skirt was a white sailor like sleeveless blouse with a cute Pikachu bow that rested just below her neck. Vivian soon walked in and caught a glimpse of the mini fashion show "Lara… I told you that outfit is too revealing for her." Vivian carefully said, "Its ok Vivian, the skirt is nowhere near as short as yours and she looks so cute! Just let her have her day of fun" Lara replied.

As the three girls of the house began to talk of what they be doing for the day, jazz was searching in the tall grass field along with his Abol named Tao "We'll been searching for a good while and all we can find is just weak Pokémon… when are we going to catch a break!" jazz commented angrily.

Tao started to growl protectively and jazz would quickly gaze at the direction that Tao glared too as a shadow soon jumps towards him ready to attack!, Ready for battle just stood behind Tao and grabbed hold a Poke ball from his belt and prepared himself for a random battle !.


End file.
